onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Accessories
Costumes Costumes are cosmetics that add something to the avatar of a character as opposed to just changing the character's color. Costumes come in multiple different forms from sun glass and antlers to halloween costumes and crowns. __TOC__ Glasses :Glasses are an individual accessory that can be unlocked by playing multiplayer games. They have a low drop rate and are different for each character: Sunglasses :(Summer 2017) Sunglasses are an individual accessory that are unlocked when a player steps on the special event golden chest on the board. (As long as one player lands on the panel with the chest, after the end of the game all players will receive Sunglasses for their respective character). Antlers :Antlers are an individual accessory that can be unlocked for each character by playing multiplayer games. The drop rate is random and there are two different kinds. Crowns :Crowns are an accessory pack that can be unlocked for all characters by beating all non-DLC Campaigns including the Extra episodes. *'Red Crown': Unlocked by beating all non-DLC campaigns including the extra episodes on Original Difficulty. *'Purple Crown': Unlocked by beating all non-DLC campaigns including the extra episodes on Extreme Difficulty. Poppo Enhanced :(Annual Poppo Enhanced August - September) The Poppo Enhanced event is an annual event that offers special costumes for Marie Poppo only. *'Rad Poppo': Received by earning over 300 stars with Poppo's Hyper in Multiplayer or 900 stars in single player. *'Dapper Poppo': KO 3 BOSS in Multiplayer (Or 9 in single player) with Rad Poppo during the event. *'Cyborg Poppo': Hit Cyborg Poppo BOSS with Marie Poppo. Cyborg Poppo will only appear if a player uses Rad Poppo or Dapper Poppo for the game. Each player that dresses in either outfit will raise the chance of of Cyborg Poppo appearing by 25%. *'Tuxedo Poppo': Using the Cyborg Poppo skin, get NPC kills. Approximately 12 kills in Multiplayer, or 36 in Single Player, or a hybrid of the two. Poppo Mask :(2017 Summer) Poppo masks are a group accessory that was unlocked by participating in the event. The cosmetic can now be purchase in the store for 99999 stars. Holiday Costumes :Holiday costumes are costumes for Halloween and Christmas that come in two types. *Holiday Costumes are hat packs that are for all characters that are unlocked without candy. *Holiday Event Costumes, are seasonal individual costumes that are purchased using Candy. The costumes are not available except during the month of October and December respectively. Holiday Costumes *Holiday costumes are hat packs that are for all characters that are unlocked without candy. Halloween Event Costumes :Halloween (2016) Halloween costumes are outfits that can be purchased for characters using 20 candies. * All characters (except Aru (Scramble)) have their own unique Halloween theme costume. * In version 1.14, a Halloween Event began. This event added a second form of currency in Candy. * These accessories are not affected by discounts. * All accessories share the same cost of 20 candies (lowered from 25 in Version 1.14.1). Christmas Event Costumes :Christmas (2016) Christmas costumes are outfits that can be purchased for characters using 200 candy canes. * In Version 1.16, a Christmas Event began. This event added a third form of currency in Christmas Candy, separate from the candy used in the Halloween Event. * These costumes are not affected by discounts * All costumes share the same cost of 100 Christmas Candy. * Despite being introduced in the same update, Aru (Scramble) does not have a Christmas costume. * Nath and Tomato & Mimyuu do not have Christmas costumes.